russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC Classics
IBC Classics, also known as IBClassics, is a digital television channel of the Philippines, one of the three created by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation. It is the digital TV counterpart of IBC, the government-sequestered and the undisputed number three TV network in the country. Similar to IBC, it airs some classic and archived original programming produced and/or previously aired by IBC from the late 1970s to the 1990s. IBC Classics operates 24/7 as the archive TV channel. Profile During the 80's, IBC became the home of the most successfully hit shows in a likes of top-raters: Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, T.O.D.A.S., Maricel Live!, Sitak ni Jack, Barrio Balimbing, Ora Engkantada, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Sic O'Clock News, Eh Kasi, Babae!, Pinoy Thriller, Hapi House, Loveliness, among others. IBC Classics is the 24-hour digital archive TV channel of IBC offered the very best in Philippine television geared towards the late 1970s, 1980s and 1990s with its well-loved classic comedy and drama series, as well as its entertaining musicals and variety shows featuring your favorite singers and the stars of the big and small screen. It also has the MTRCB advisory before the show. With AO No. 26, these archives will be restored and digitalized. The people will remember the Golden Age of Philippine Television. Programming 'Current programming' 'Comedy' * Ang Boyfriend Kong Mamaw (1989-1990) * Ang Manok Ni San Pedro (1986-1987, 1990–1991) (IBC Classics: January 6, 2018-present) * Barrio Balimbing (1986-1987) * C.U.T.E. (Call Us Two for Entertainment) (1977–1981) (IBC Classics: March 11, 2017-present) * Chicks to Chicks (1980–1986) * Chicks for Cats (1987–1988) * Eh Kasi, Babae! (1987–1988) *''Hapi House'' (1987-1989) *''Iskul Bukol'' (1977–1990) *''Okay Ka Fairy Ko!'' (1987–1989) *''Mongolian Barbecue'' (1990-1992) (IBC Classics: January 9, 2017-present) *''Sic O'Clock News'' (1987–1990) *''T.O.D.A.S. Klasik'' (1981-1989, 2010-present) *''TVJ: Television's Jesters'' (1991–1992) (IBC Classics: January 22, 2016-present) 'Drama' * Aiko Drama Special (1988–1995) * Mga Gintong Aral ng El Shaddai (1994-1997) (IBC Classics, March 8, 2014-present) * To Sir With Love (1988-1989) * Ula ang Batang Gubat (1990-1991) 'Fantasy' * Computer Man (1990-1991) * Ora Engkantada (1986–1990) * Squad 13 (1987–1988) (IBC Classics, April 11, 2015-present) 'Horror series' * Pinoy Thriller (1987-1989) Game shows * Islands Gamemasters (1990-1992) * Takeshi's Castle (1990-1992) 'Variety shows' *''Apat Na Sikat'' (1975–1981) (IBC Classics: January 7, 2018-present) *''Awitawanan'' (1990-1992) *''DMZ-TV'' (1998–2001) *''Kuh by Special Arrangement'' (1987–1988) *''Loveliness'' (1988–1990) *''Maricel Live!'' (1986) *''The Sharon Cuneta Show'' (1986–1988, produced by Viva Television) 'Movie blocks' *''Sine Pinoy'' (IBC Classics: 2014-present) *''Indiependent's Night (The Spirit of Indie Cinema)'' (IBC Classics, June 7, 2014-present) - featuring independent films thru indie movies. *''Piling-Piling Pelikulang Pinoy'' (IBC Classics: 2014-present) *''Tagalog Box Office Hits'' (IBC Classics: 2014-present) 'Former programming' 'Comedy' * OK 'Tol (1989-1991) (IBC Classics: March 4, 2014-January 3, 2017) * Pubhouse (1987-1988) (IBC Classics, April 10, 2015-January 15, 2015) * Sitak ni Jack (1986-1987) (IBC Classics, March 11, 2014-April 3, 2015) Movie blocks * Sine Komiks (IBC Classics: March 1-May 31, 2014) Schedule Monday-Friday *06:00 - Ula ang Batang Gubat *06:30 - Computer Man *07:30 - Piling-Piling Pelikulang Pinoy (Monday); Iskul Bukol (Tuesday); T.O.D.A.S. Klasik (Wednesday); Chicks to Chicks (Thursday); Okay Ka, Fairy Ko! (Friday) *08:30 - Hapi House (Tuesday); Barrio Balimbing (Wednesday); Eh Kasi, Babae! (Thursday); TVJ: Television's Jesters (Friday) *09:30 - Sic O'Clock News (Monday); OK 'Tol (Tuesday); Aiko Drama Special (Wednesday); Pinoy Thriller (Thursday); Loveliness (Friday) *10:30 - Sine Pinoy Saturday *05:00 - Ang Boyfriend Kong Mamaw *06:00 - Ora Engkantada *07:00 - Squad 13 *08:00 - DMZ TV *09:00 - To Sir With Love *10:00 - Indiependent's Night (The Spirit of Indie Cinema) Sunday *06:00 - Takeshi's Castle *07:00 - The Sharon Cuneta Show *09:00 - Kuh by Special Arrangement *10:00 - Tagalog Box Office Hits External links *IBC Classics on Facebook See also *Cover Photos *Photos from Michael Angelo C. Libang's post in Alaala at Kasaysayan sa Likod ng Lumang Laraw *New digital channel to re-air classic IBC-13 shows via digital TV *IBC References Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Television channels and stations established in 2014 Category:Philippine television networks Category:Filipino-language television stations Category:2014 establishments in the Philippines Category:Assets owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation